Re-write of Because of You
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: This is a re-write of my original TMM alternate ending. It's still based off the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, but it is NOT a songfic though. KisshuxIchigo, PuddingxTaruto


**Re-write of Because of You**

**This is the revised addition of my alternate ending for Tokyo Mew Mew still based off the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. There were some "technical difficulties" with the first version I did, so I am re-writing it. Still KisshuxIchigo though, with a bit of TarutoxPudding at the end as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Because of You

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
__I will not let myself  
__Cause my heart so much misery  
__I will not break the way you did,  
__You fell so hard  
__I've learned the hard way  
__To never let it get that far__  
_

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid__  
_

* * *

As Kisshu was walking towards her with his swords out and ready to kill her, Ichigo didn't know if she still had enough strength left to fight him as he continued advancing towards her. She was surprised, however, when he suddenly teleported away from her and landed behind Deep Blue while pointing one of his swords at him.

"So, you were planning to betray me all along?!" Deep Blue demanded.

"That's right! You never intended to help save my home planet to begin with!" Kisshu told him. "You can take over the Earth all you want! But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!"

"Kisshu," Ichigo whispered.

"Now die!" Kisshu shouted as he raised his other sword, ready to plunge it into Deep Blue to kill him. Unfortunately for him, Deep Blue managed to stab him through the stomach before he had a chance to do anything.

"I lost," Kisshu said softly, as Deep Blue threw his body across the floor and in front of Ichigo.

* * *

_I lose my way  
__And it's not too long before you point it out  
__I cannot cry  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
__I'm forced to fake  
__A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
__My heart can't possibly break  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with__  
_

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid__  
_

* * *

"Kisshu," Ichigo said as she lifted him into her arms.

"Ichigo... I guess I was lucky to have this time with you," Kisshu managed to say weakly. "Are you crying, Ichigo?" he asked her, as tears were beginning to form in Ichigo's eyes.

"Kisshu," Ichigo said again, as Kisshu was reaching up to kiss her one last time.

Ichigo, shocked by what had just happened, couldn't bring herself to allow him to kiss her. When Kisshu was only inches away from her lips, he suddenly fell back lifeless into her arms.

"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ichigo screamed out at the top of her lungs, which was probably heard by everyone still outside.

She was practically sobbing as she laid Kisshu's now lifeless body gently on the ground. As she was sitting there crying over him, however, her tears suddenly formed a ball of Mew Aqua in front of her.

* * *

_I watched you die  
__I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
__I was so young  
__You should have known better than to lean on me  
__You never thought of anyone else  
__You just saw your pain  
__And now I cry in the middle of the night  
__For the same d*** thing__  
_

* * *

Deep Blue noticed this and was preparing to go over and take the Mew Aqua that was coming from Ichigo's tears, but Ichigo was now on her feet again holding the Mew Aqua ball in her hand.

"You baka!" Ichigo screamed at Deep Blue. "Killing Kisshu is something I can never forgive you for!" She summoned her Strawberry Bell to her and was about to attack, when she suddenly heard Aoyama's voice from within him.

"Ichigo, just go ahead and kill me," he said pleadingly.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said, stunned that her previous boyfriend would plead for her to kill him. "Y-You really want me to kill you?" she asked.

"Yes," Aoyama replied. "Whether I knew it or not, I was Deep Blue's human host this whole time and I deserve to die. You deserve somebody better than me, Ichigo," he said, glancing at Kisshu's dead lifeless body.

"But, Aoyama-kun-" Ichigo began to protest.

"It's alright, Ichigo," Aoyama told her. "If it makes you feel better, I'll always remember the times we've spent together. And our dates that we've been on have been fun. But now in order to kill Deep Blue, you have to kill me as well. Both of us must die."

"Silence!" Deep Blue shouted at him. "You no longer exist!"

"Ichigo," Aoyama said. "Please, you have to kill us both before Deep Blue destroys the whole Earth. It's the only way if you want to save Kisshu."

"Alright then," Ichigo finally said. "I'll never forget you then, Aoyama-kun." With that, she sent her Strawberry Surprise attack combined with the Mew Aqua from her tears straight towards Deep Blue. "Good-bye, Aoyama-kun," she said sadly as Deep Blue was soon disintegrated within second, leaving nothing behind but his sword and a pile of ash.

* * *

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I try my hardest just to forget everything  
__Because of you  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in  
__Because of you  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid__  
_

* * *

After defeating Deep Blue, it began raining Mew Aqua all over Tokyo and reviving everything and everyone Deep Blue had destroyed. Ichigo, however, found that she didn't think she could go on living without either Aoyama or Kisshu now that they were both dead, so she reached down and picked up Deep Blue's sword from out of the pile of ash and was about to plunge it through her heart when she suddenly heard "Koneko-chan." And felt a hand on her arm pulling the sword down.

* * *

_Because of you  
__Because of you__  
_

* * *

Ichigo suddenly turned around and was surprised to see that Kisshu was still alive, and he was taking Deep Blue's from out of her hands. "Kisshu!" she exclaimed, happily throwing her arms around him as he tossed the sword aside. "But how are you still alive?" she suddenly asked.

"You didn't notice it was raining Mew Aqua?" Kisshu asked her. "Which I'm guessing you were the one who destroyed Deep Blue?"

"Hai, and Aoyama pleaded to be killed along with him for being Deep Blue's human host," Ichigo replied. "But Aoyama was right when he said I'd be able to save you if I killed him. And I'm glad you're still here, Kish. Otherwise I probably would have killed myself over losing both you and Aoyama."

Kisshu smiles. "And I'm glad I stopped you from killing yourself, Koneko-chan. Otherwise I would have had to kill myself if I saw you dead, even though I was just brought back to life," he said, as Ichigo suddenly went forward and kissed him. Kisshu was a bit stunned that she would actually kiss him when normally he was the one always kissing her, but he grinned and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Ichigo was smiling happily. "That what you were trying to do right? Before you died, I mean, you tried to kiss me one last time but I was too shocked by Deep Blue killing you to return the kiss. I'm just so happy that you're still alive now."

"Yeah, me too," Kisshu replied. "Koneko-chan, how much Mew Aqua do you and the other Mews have?"

"We've collected quite a lot actually," Ichigo replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering if there might be enough to heal my planet, and if it might work" Kisshu said.

"I don't know, but if not then there has to be a way so you don't have to keep attacking Earth," Ichigo said.

"I'll have to ask Pai if he knows of some way we can heal our planet," Kisshu suggested. "Speaking of which, we should probably get back to the others now."

"Yeah, the other Mews and Ryou are probably starting to worry about me," Ichigo said as Kisshu took her hand and teleported.

* * *

Meanwhile... with the other Mews and Ryou

The Mew Mews, Ryou, Pai, and Taruto watched as the Mew Aqua raining all over Tokyo was beginning to revive everything. The Mews, Pai, and Taruto were beginning to worry about Ichigo and Kisshu, who were still inside Deep Blue's palace, when suddenly there was a teleportation sound and Kisshu and Ichigo appeared before them.

"Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan!" Pudding exclaimed when she saw them appear.

"Kisshu! We were starting to worry about you," Taruto said.

"Well, I'm alright now, after Ichigo killed Deep Blue," Kisshu replied. "By the way, Pai is there any way for us to heal our planet so we don't have to keep attacking Earth?" he asked, turning to Pai.

"Well we could use Mew Aqua, but there's a slight chance that it might not be successful," Pai replied.

"I thought so," Kisshu replied sadly.

"But there is another way that might be a better option," Pai added as Kisshu perked back up. "It'll involve having to bring one of the Mews back with us. As long as it's alright with Ryou."

"As long as there's no more attacking us, then it's fine," Ryou replied before turning to the girls. But before he could say anything, Ichigo spoke up.

"I wanna go with them," she said. "I'd probably get depressed if I didn't have Kisshu with me anymore, anyway."

"Alright then," Ryou said. "So what's the plan for healing your planet that requires one of the Mews to help?" he asked, turning back to Pai.

"Well I believe that if one of the Mews combines her powers with one of us, for example Ichigo and Kisshu, it might just be able to heal our planet," Pai said. "Actually, since they don't want to be separated from each other now, it'll have to be Kisshu and Ichigo's combined powers."

"Pudding will miss Ichigo-oneechan then!" Pudding said. "And Taru-Taru too!"

"Hey Pai, can we come back some time to visit?" Taruto suddenly asked.

"We'll see," Pai replied.

"So, are we going now?" Kisshu asked.

"But shouldn't I let my parents know where I'm going first?" Ichigo asked.

"It's alright, we'll tell them that you'll be gone for a while," Ryou told her.

"K, thanks," Ichigo replied.

"So, are we ready to go?" Pai asked.

"Hai!" Kisshu and Ichigo together.

"Bye Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, as the three Cyniclons teleported with Ichigo back to their ship.

"Do you think they ever will come back sometime, now that we're not enemies?" Lettuce asked.

"Let's hope they do, otherwise we'll have a depressed Pudding to deal with," Mint replied.

"Agreed," Zakuro added. "We all know Pudding's going to miss Taruto now."

"Well, whether the Cyniclons decided to come back or not is entirely up to them," Ryou said. "In the meantime, you girls did a great job today by saving the Earth from almost being destroyed by Deep Blue."

"Can Pudding go home now?" Pudding asked.

"Of course," Ryou told her. "In fact, all of you deserve the rest of the day off after saving all of Tokyo," he added to the remaining Mews.

With that said Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro all left to head home while Ryou headed back to the Cafe.

* * *

**And again, this is just a re-write of my original TMM alternate ending that I actually like a lot better now. And I hope it's still enjoyable, so R&R. And the next part may also be re-done as well. ^_^**


End file.
